Winchester's 12 Days of Christmas
by Anya Magera
Summary: Another tribute dedicated to our favorite Winchester boys and Bobby Singer.


**Winchester's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Story Title:** Winchester's 12 Days of Christmas

**Summary:** Another tribute dedicated to our favorite Winchester boys, Bobby Singer.

**A.N.:** Sleepless nights. This variation, and a few others, came to me at about 3:35 a.m. early on the 23rd. Just thought I'd write them down and sent them to you all. Hope you enjoy! More Christmas and New Year's oriented ones to come during the next week. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas!

**A.N. 2:** This story contains an OC, and is a more humorous version of the original scene taken from the Supernatural story I am currently working on, but have not yet posted.

**Spoilers:** Set during season 2 on Christmas Day.

**Disclaimer: **Simply put; NOT MINE! I only take claim for the original character, ideas for the general story line, and the episode twists.

**

* * *

**

Winchester's 12 Days of Christmas

It was another Christmas in the Winchester world. Only this time, they were spending it at Bobby's. Per Raven's request, she had insisted they spend Christmas together, the few necessary arrangements had made to facilitate such a venture, and Bobby and the boys were out getting the last minute holiday supplies. Dean arrived through the door first, but it was Sam who saw the very large Christmas card sitting on the floor near the fireplace. On the front were the words '_Bobby, Read Me_', and on the side, a padlock.

"Hey Bobby," he called out.

"Yeah Sam," came the muffled reply.

"Could you come here a minute." The clatter and clanks of supplies being placed in their rightful place ceased and was replaced by the soft thuds of two pairs of booted feet. One set stopped and the sound of rustling paper was heard.

"Wow, Sammy, I didn't know you cared," Dean's surprised voice came a moment later.

"Wha?" Sam turned around to find Dean with one very large Santa hat on his head, and Bobby just emerging into the room.

"Here, ya idjit. You seemed to have missed this on the way in." He tossed the wrapped present he was carrying over to Sam.

Sam looked at the label addressed to him, and after a moment's hesitation, he tore open the paper to find a leather journal. He opened the front and read the inscription on the first page. At Bobby's snicker, he automatically closed the cover and turned around to find Dean in his face.

"Wow man, sucks to be you." His brother grabbed the journal out of his hands before he could stop him, and watched as he leafed through a few pages. Handing it back, Dean wandered over to the card.

That was when he saw what Bobby had been snickering at.

On the back of Dean's seemingly innocent Santa hat was a blown up picture of Dean asleep on his bed. Dressed in his boxers, with said boxers arranged almost thong style.

And nothing else.

Sam couldn't help it. He burst into outright laughter, and Bobby wasn't too far behind. Dean whirled around at the sudden burst of sound to face them, a look of annoyed confusion on his face.

"The hell's wrong with you two?" he asked.

Neither of them could answer as Dean's ignorance once again, proved to be a vast source of amusement. As she walked into the room, it was the lone feminine presence, Raven, who answered.

"Oh, not much; they're just laughing at my antics," she said cheekily.

Dean glared at her, not even fooled for a minute. "Right; and I'm god."

She laughed one as she gave him a very thorough once over before returning her gaze upwards to meet his eyes. "Well hell, with that ass-" she broke eye contact to view the region of the aforementioned posterior, "-I wouldn't be the least bit surprised."

Her comment unfortunately sent the now somewhat calm, Sam and Bobby, back into a fit of hysterics, as Dean just death-glared all three. Suppressing her laughter, Raven turned to Bobby.

"You still got the key I gave you earlier?" Bobby simply nodded his head, not yet trusting his voice. She nodded once in return. "So go open it."

The three young bloods watched as Bobby went behind the desk and took the key off the chain from around his neck. He briefly glanced at Raven for her paranoia with the security measures, but knowing the as he did, such precautions were a necessity. He sighed as the key was inserted into the lock and then turned, releasing the rather heavy padlock. Once it was set on the desk, he opened the cover and read the first page. The boys waited in curious silence, Raven in barely suppressed snickers, as they awaited the results of what was inside.

Bobby, after reading and turning the first page as instructed, proceeded to skim through the words on the page

For the 12th day of Christmas, the Winchester's thought to bring:

Twelve songs Dean drums to

Eleven Times Sam says Dean

Ten cups of coffee

Nine ladies Dean's screwed

Eight spirits haunting

Seven silver short swords (**A.N.** Try saying that ten times fast)

Six exorcisms

Five bullets left! (Sam)... Oh, Crap! (Dean)

Four creepy crypts

Three handsome men

Two brothers fighting … (rolls eyes) again!

And

One Impala Dean gave away for free

Oops! Sorry and scratch that; make it

And

One black Chevy Impala HT

Dean reached over and chucked Sam's journal at Raven's head, before quickly following behind it.

"What?" That one word was all the time she had to say. Easily ducking both incoming projectiles, she sent herself swiftly moving, aka running, in a wide circle to hide behind poor Sam. She grabbed the back of his shirt to steady herself and using him as a rather effective, human shield.

Despite being nearly doubled over with laughter, and to his credit as far as Raven was concerned at that particular moment, Sam played right along; stopping his older, and shorter brother, with a hand on his head, then wrapping a restraining arm across Dean's chest when he attempted to move around Sam.

"Damnit woman!" he said throwing his head back in disgust before glaring at his laughing, offending target. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

Watching the childish antics, Bobby went over to the fallen journal and bent down to retrieve it. Opening the front cover, he set about reading the inscription Raven had handwritten on the first page.

'Dear Sam, I hope you find this journal useful for scheming and plotting any subtle, or not quite so subtle, revenge against Dean whenever he annoys the hell out of you. By all means, feel free to ask for help or advice, and let me know about any concocted plans you come up with. I can guarantee that you shall receive some help with the endeavor.'

Chuckling to himself, he threw an approving glance at the young woman. '_Dean's gonna be so screwed_,' he thought shaking his head in mild disbelief, before crossing the room and handing the journal back to the now 'Deanless' Sam. Sam caught Bobby's eye and smiled, before turning to watch the two older 'children' who were oblivious to their exchange.

'_I wonder how quickly it'll be filled._' He turned to watch them as well.

Raven cocked her head to the side, looked Dean and said in an innocent voice, "Live what down? I can't help it if you're all a bunch of gorgeous men."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!"

"Oh," she said as if enlightened. "It must be the fact of Sammy telling you that there's only five bullets left. Or is it the fighting?"

Bobby just shook his head. "Alright you two, knock it off. Come on Sam, we've still got provisions to put away." As he walked by Dean, Sam close behind, he grabbed Raven's arm with one hand, herding her towards the kitchen. With the other hand, he knocked the hat off Dean's head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dean cried offended. He bent to retrieve the hat, and as he did so, he finally saw the other side.

"Raven!"

**The End**


End file.
